ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeyne Westerling
Jeyne Westerling '''was a former handmaiden to the late queen, first cousin to Lord Hand Roland Westerling and an imporant personage at the royal court. She commited suicide in 370 AC following the death of King Alesander I Baratheon, with whom she was in a deep love. Appearance At five foot ten, Jeyne standed tall - all legs - though the young woman bore a striking resemblance to her cousin, Roland Westerling; in fact, they were often mistaken for sister and brother at court. Light, sun-kissed brunette hair was often styled in the high fashion of southron ladies, as were her dresses - though there was always the distinctive seashell of the Crag tucked away on her person. History Ever a precocious child, Jeyne was seemingly blessed by the Maiden herself, with '''beauty, grace, and artistic talent. Her tutors often sung her praises as a child eager for learning - she often went above and beyond to learn, even seeking the Maesters out for lessons. She made an excellent scribe, learning the ins and outs of both letters and numbers. Even her Septa could find no complaint with her lessons in art, and singing (which only somewhat made up for her glib tongue). In fact, she showed prodigious talent in both fields – she had been born with a voice blessed by the gods, an instrument that needed only fine-tuning to aid her in honing such a talent. But her art? No painting for her - nothing so refined. Her artistic talent remained mostly held close to herself – sketches of those she'd encountered in her days, both high and low-born. Every life important, every face distinct – a story unto itself. Not something she was willing to share with many, in truth – her brother, at times. Her cousin, assuredly. Born in the same year, she'd grown up alongside Roland as surely as she'd grown up alongside Rollam – she was blessed to have them both, honestly. As years went by, she matured into a natural beauty– almost altogether skipping the awkward phases that most seem to languish in just before adulthood. With long legs, a slender figure accentuated by gentle hourglass curves, and a delicate face often framed by light brown locks? She was a sight to behold – and yet, she almost seemed to turn the young men away with a tongue as sharp as any blade. She was different, Jeyne Westerling – her barbed wit proving more than a match for most who sought her out for her name, or beauty. Recent Events 370 AC In recent years, Jeyne has served as handmaiden to the late queen, only to find herself grief-ridden, and looking to find a new position in the wake of such tragedy. In a fated turn of events, she found herself a position as handmaiden to her own friend Lynesse Oakheart - the two women practically sisters, afters years of friendship...and the lack of a sister on Jeyne's part, to confide in. Jeyne is ever a constant at Roland Westerling's side - 'the Hand to the Hand,' some say. She commited suicide in the Eight Moon of year 370 AC, following Alesander Baratheon's poisoning. Timeline * 350 AC: Jeyne Westerling is born. * 359 AC: Roland Westerling is sent to King’s Landing to squire for his uncle, Ser Borys Wendwater of the Kingsguard. Jeyne accompanies him, to serve as a handmaiden to the Red Keep's elite. * 363 AC: Jeyne becomes handmaiden to the queen, though the appointment doesn't last as long as expected, with the death of the queen. Jeyne is shuffled off to serve another in the Keep, in light of the tragedy. * 364 AC: Jeyne's cousin Marek Westerling passes from a bloody cough. She returns briefly, alongside Roland, to the Crag during this time. * 370 AC, the Fourth Moon: Jeyne resided in King's Landing, serving as a handmaiden to her friend, and confidant Lynesse Oakheart. Her cousin, Roland Westerling, won the joust at the King's Grand Tourney, crowning Jeyne the Queen of Love and beauty before two kingdoms. * 370 AC, the Eight Moon: Jeyne commited suicide following the death of Alesander Baratheon. Family * Gawen Westerling (deceased) * {Sybell Spicer} (deceased) ** Ser Raynald Westerling (281 - 333 AC) ** {Linda Algood} (285 - 330 AC) *** Alyssa Westerling (312 AC - 345 AC) *** {Merrett Hawthorne} (311 AC - 353 AC) **** Osgood Hawthorne (336 AC) **** {Wife} (deceased) *** Raymund Hawthorne (340 AC) *** {Wife} **** A son and a daughter *** Ser Elys Westerling (318 AC - 365 AC) *** {Bethany Wendwater} (324 - 365 AC) **** Maren Westerling (344 - 351 AC) **** Gawen Westerling (348 AC - 365 AC) **** Ser Roland Westerling (350 AC) **** Marek Westerling (353 - 364 AC) *** {Ser Borys Wendwater} *** Ormund Westerling (319 AC) **** Ser Rollam Westerling (347 AC) **** **Jeyne Westerling** (350 AC) ** Jeyne Westerling (283 - 340 AC) ** {Husband} *** Descendants ** Eleyna Westerling (287 - 326 AC) ** {Husband} *** Descendents ** Rollam Westerling (290 AC - 342 AC) ** {Wife} (315 AC - 350 AC) *** Elena Westerling (340 AC) *** Raynald Westerling (343 AC)References References # A Feast for Lions # The Lady of the Leaves # Seashells # In the Pursuit of a Carefree Moment # The Melee # The Joust # Three May Keep a Secret if Two of Them are Dead # Queen of Love and Beauty # Covert Correspondence with a King # The Grand Feast # Accepting an Offer # A Clandestine Conference # A Little Help from Our Friends # Empty Vials # Hands on Fire # Do Not Leave Me Alone in This World # To Meet by Chance Category:House Westerling Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi